Legend of Godzilla
by EpicRandomness1
Summary: This is a different version of Godzilla that I would like to write about. I hope you like this story. It will have original Godzilla and Pacific Rim characters plus new characters that will be introduced. Have fun reading this fanfiction of mine. I will try to finish it as possible.
1. Planet Uudra

* Gasping * Godzilla then woke up in a grassland, not knowing what had happened in the past few hours. " Where am I ? ", he said, while looking around his surroundings. He then noticed a city in front of him and decided to go there. When he finally reached the city, he realized that he was at an age of 9. In his appearance, he was helpless, but he was still strong enough to fight. Then his stomach started growling, and went to find something to eat. He still looked around his surroundings, and saw everyone, even some monsters eating only vegetables and fruit and no meat at all. " I really need to know what this place is ", he thought. So he continued onwards to find out where he is and why he can't remember. Then a person bumped into Godzilla and fell to the ground. " Hey ! Watch where you're going", the person said. Godzilla replied, " Sorry about that sir, I'm just really hungry right now." The person stood up and helped Godzilla up as well. He said, " Well be careful next time kid, now I'm late to teach my students at Tenalp Academy. Hey, how come I don't see you at the academy." Godzilla walked with the person to the academy explaining how he ended up in the grassland and having no memories of what happened to him. " Must probably be amnesia," said the person. " By the way, I never introduced myself, my name is Jock," he said. " My name is Godzilla and do you really have something to eat ? I'm still hungry," replied Godzilla. Jock looked into his bag and took out a small pill. Godzilla stared at Jock and thought " Are you kidding me ?!" Jock saw the expression on Godzilla's face and said, " I know what you're thinking, but this pill is packed with tons of food that can last two days." Godzilla took the pill and ate it. Godzilla's stomach stopped growling and felt full. " Thanks for the meal, Jock. " Then another person from the academy ran towards the pair at full speed. He stopped by the time he got to Godzilla and Jock. He looked exactly like Jock and then he grabbed his shirt. " What the heck man ! ", said the guy. " You were suppose to get to the academy two hours." Jock felt disappointed and said, " I'm sorry, Jack. I ran into this kid and he was hungry and.. and..." Jack interrupted Jock and said, " Wait, that kid isn't in the academy." Godzilla and Jock spent two and a half minutes explaining Godzilla's arrival. Jack looked back at Godzilla and said," Well you need to talk to Blaze `cause we want you to have an education."


	2. The Registration

" Uudra ? ", Godzilla responded. Jack and Jock both nodded. Jack looked at his holographic watch and said, " We're wasting time, let's get your registration to Blaze before he kicks our butt again." They all entered the academy and quickly ran to the hallways. When they finally reached to Blaze's office, they had noticed that he wasn't there. " Hold on, I'll try to locate Blaze ", said Jock. Godzilla heard a noise coming from behind him and decided to head towards it. While Jack and Jock are unaware of Godzilla, he had found the noise in a gigantic room. He wandered around the room until he saw a person talking to a stick figure. The person turned around along with the stick figure holding a blowtorch. The person said, " The name's Ren...Ren Alpha." He walked towards Godzilla and fixed his glasses. The stick figure turned off the torch and put down his goggles. " And my name is Smiley ", said the stick figure. Godzilla heard footsteps coming from the door and saw Jack and Jock come through. " Oh hey guys, what's up ? ", said Jack. Smiley responded, " Everything's good, but hey who's the kid." They all looked towards Godzilla until Jock said, " His name's Godzilla and we need to find Blaze to register him into the academy." While they were talking, Godzilla's mind drew a blank until he started wandering around the academy looking for something to do. Godzilla looked through windows of some rooms and saw a gigantic floating mechanical-like head talking to five monsters. One of the monsters, which has multiple spikes on his back, looked towards Godzilla and told the head about him. The floating head saw Godzilla looking at him and the monsters. He went out of the room and said, " I sense that you are a new arrival to this academy, right ? " Godzilla nodded yes and said, " My name is..." The floating head interrupted him and said one word, Godzilla. " Yes, I have heard a lot about you and my friends, Jack and Jock want you to join the academy, correct ? ", the floating head asked. Godzilla replied, " How do you know about my registration to this academy ? " Then Jack, Jock, Ren, and Smiley found Godzilla and stopped when they saw the floating head. Jock felt very nervous and said, " Uh...hey Blaze, how have you been doing ? " Blaze summoned a hand and slapped Jock right across his face. Jock fell to the ground and dealt with a lot of pain. " You're late, Jock " , said Blaze. He then took a paper and a pen and wrote something on it. Blaze gave the paper to Godzilla and left saying, " Welcome to Tenalp Academy, Godzilla." Godzilla looked at the paper and noticed that it said, " You are now a member of Tenalp Academy, respect your fellow comrades and allies, and never turn your back on them."


	3. Training begins

The next day, Godzilla woke up in his new room given to him by the academy's leader, Blaze. Godzilla was still full from the pill that Jock had given him. He then decided to explore the academy and meet it's members. Godzilla had found the lunch room where the members originally eat. He saw the same monsters from yesterday except for one of them. Godzilla walked on into the hallways of the academy until he bumped in to someone. It was one of the monsters that Godzilla had seen. He got up and said, " Hello sir, my name is Godzilla and I probably need a tour around this academy." The monster replied back, " Well my name is Anguirus, and I'm also new to this place." Godzilla was surprised and had decided to walk with Anguirus. They talked about how they both got into the academy and Anguirus told Godzilla about Rodan, King Caesar, Baragon, and Varan. Godzilla was happy to be new friends with Anguirus and went to bed after a long day of walking. During his sleep, Godzilla kept struggling like something was chasing him. He opened his eyes and saw destroyed buildings, dead bodies, and a shadow figure. The figure had three long heads, wings, no arms, and golden scales. Godzilla became scared and ran for his life, but no matter what he did, the figure was always behind him. Once Godzilla had no where else to go, the figure came to him and said one thing, " All hail the king of monsters." The figure opened his mouth and fired yellow lightning bolts towards Godzilla until he woke up and was paralyzed by fear. He did not know what happened, but he did not try to sleep again. Outside his room, Anguirus and the other monsters whispered to each other when Rodan came up with an idea. " Why don't we try to train the poor kid, I mean he already has those nightmares " , said Rodan. King Caesar argued, " Even if we did, he still won't be strong like his father because we are weaker." Anguirus looked back into the room and saw Godzilla struggling again. Anguirus thought, " He needs our support, so then Rodan's idea might be a good one." He raised his paw until everyone looked. " I vote that we do Rodan's idea ", said Anguirus, looking determined. Baragon and Varan raised their paws as well until King Caesar raised his. They had vowed to train Godzilla before Godzilla's nightmare becomes a reality. The next day came by and Godzilla was very tired. He noticed the monsters coming in and dragged him out of the academy. " What's going on ? ", Godzilla asked. King Caesar stood in a fighting stance towards Godzilla and said the word training along with the other monsters. Godzilla got beaten pretty badly, but each day, he had gotten stronger little by little. Godzilla trained as hard as he could and was determined to win.


	4. First Fight Part One

During his training, Godzilla was unstoppable. He had learned many things and used a bladed staff as his own weapon. One year later, Godzilla was ten years old and became the academy's strongest student. Although, Godzilla felt very happy to have a home and a new family to love, he also wanted to be with someone that would be special to him. One day, Godzilla was very tired and struggled to wake up. He then noticed Smiley walking into his room and said, " Hey Godzilla, Blaze needs you to give someone a tour of the academy." Godzilla replied, " All right, I'll be right there." Smiley left the room and continued on building a sliver cube. Godzilla walked all the way to Blaze's office and opened the door. Once he opened it, he saw a young girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a white suit along with grey outlines. Godzilla blushed and walked inside the room. " Hello Godzilla, I guess that you already know what to do now, " said Blaze. " Yes sir, " replied Godzilla. The girl walked along with Godzilla, and she introduced herself once they had gotten out of the room. " My name is Petite Azaki, nice to meet you, Godzilla, " she said. Godzilla stared at her and blushed very hard until he stared shaking his head. " Uhh... nice to meet you too, Petite, " said Godzilla nervously. He gave Petite the whole tour around the academy, showing her places, people, and the room that she will be staying in. Petite thanked Godzilla for the tour and walked away, but Godzilla noticed that she was starting to cry until she started running. Godzilla ran towards her and grabbed her arm. A sudden silence occured, then Petite said, " This doesn't feel right to me at all, it's not the same like where I used to live." Godzilla felt worried about her and decided to comfort her. Godzilla asked, " What happened to your old home ? " She started explaining about a monster named " Gabarah ", who destroyed her town and her parents. She cried and cried, but then she suddenly stopped. Godzilla and Petite heard screaming and explosions coming from outside the academy. They looked through a window and saw a blue-green monster with orange hair. Petite stepped back slowly and said, " Gabarah. " She ran away from Godzilla and went outside to confront Gabarah. Godzilla followed her and saw Gabarah facing towards Petite. Gabarah lifted his hands and said, " So you are the little girl that ran away after you stabbed me with a blade. " He became very furious and electricity started covering his hands. Petite froze in fear and Gabarah shot lightning towards her. Only to find out that Godzilla took the hit, and felt no pain of Gabarah's attack. Godzilla took his bladed staff and charged towards Gabarah. He swung his staff at him, but missed. Gabarah elbowed on to Godzilla and pushed him into the ground. Godzilla didn't give up and continued fighting Gabarah, but no matter how hard he tried, Godzilla was beaten. He fell to the ground and became very weak.


End file.
